Puckcedes goes to Washington
by LadyAM
Summary: Just a little Puckcedes one-shot that was stuck in my head. I own nothing


_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

January 20th

Walking down Pennsylvania Avenue was longer than Noah Puckermen thought but he didn't care. He didn't care that it was freezing on that beautiful but memorable day.

He had her.

Mrs. Mercedes Patrice Jones- Puckermen made everything better.

People were lined up on the streets cheering and waving at them. Thousands of people were on their side.

They had reddened in the limo part of the way but he wanted to be among the people who put help made the impossible possible for him. Of course the secret services were concerned with security issues but he didn't care. Plus his advisers said that he was supposed to walk after being sworn in not before. He was never one to follow the rules, he made his own rules.

When they stop to shake hands- against secret services wishes- people were more interested in Mercedes than him. _Asking "Who was she wearing?" "When would they have children?" _and_ "Was she really as beautiful in person?"_

He couldn't blame them for their admiration for her. He was married to her and fell deeper and deeper in love with her every day. Other men would have had a problem with their wives overshadowing them but not him. He love that they loved her too.

He was truly blessed. She put up with the late night meetings, the invasion of privacy, and him always being on the road. She supported and campaigned for him even when she said she wouldn't. He couldn't have made it without her love and faith in him. God truly blessed him with Mercedes.

"You look gorgeous." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

He wanted to be sure she was still there.

She waved to a group of children holding signs before look at him.

"It's ok, then? The red's ok?"

She was talking about her wool overcoat that hit above the knee and sexy-as-hell knee high heel boots. Her outfit selections have been an intense subject in the press for months now. The press had really been obsessed with the gown Kurt designed for their Christmas Eve party. The Blue satin gown damn near had him drooling.

"The red looks beautiful, Mrs. Puckermen. _You_ look beautiful." He told her.

Mercedes just smiled.

"Senator, are you flirting with me?" She raised her voiced to be heard over a group of teenage girls chanting her name.

Pulling her close he lightly squeezed her hand.

"As much as I love hearing you called me Senator last night over and over again, you know you won' t be able to call me that in a few minutes."

"Noah, stop it. They probably have analysts trying to read our lips. Do you really want the people at home to know what you're saying to me?" she said looking at him.

At the edge of the curb he saw a young man with his daughter in his arms. She looked to be about two; he smiled and waved at her.

"Well maybe I should find a camera and tell them that after the ball, I'm going to strip you naked, pick you up and kiss your-"

"Noah!"

Laughing he decided to stop teasing her.

"So no more calling me Senator, baby."

She smiled sweetly and said "Yes, sir Mr. President."

They stopped walking to get back in the limo but before climbing in he pulled her to him for a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled at the surprising look on her face.

* * *

Inside the building, Mercedes kissed him before leaving to take her seat while he mingled as they waited for their formal introduction to the world.

Ear splitting cheers were heard as he walked out into view.

_This is it. _He thought.

He slowly made his way through congress members, while savoring the moment, to his family waiting in the front.

Quinn was there looking pretty in blue while Kurt looked sharp in his black suit. Mike and Tina were there and so were Artie and Santana. They were all smiling and clapping.

Then there was Rachael.

After everything she had been through her baby girl Grace saved her from complete despair. She deserved happiness.

There were speeches and songs and the swearing in of the vice president. He mostly enjoyed the song a group of children sang for him. Mercedes had forbidden any KISS songs.

Was he really worthy of all this? They were putting their trust in him. He couldn't let them down. He would be a great president.

Then it was his turn.

_Was it time already? What has he gotten himself into?_

Mercedes must have sensed how nervous he was. She squeezed his hand and mouth _I love you_. That was all the encouragement he needed. He turned to the Chief of Justice and said "I'm ready."

He placed his left hand on the Bible and raised his right.

"I, Noah Matthew Puckermen" She began.

"I, Noah Matthew Puckermen" he repeated and without prompting kept reciting the oath. He knew it by heart. When he finished the Chief of Justice smiled and said "So help me, God."

"So help me, God" he repeated.

He was officially the President of the United States of America.

Deafening cheers erupted around him while "Hail the Chief began playing.

But he only had eyes for Mercedes. He leaned in over the Bible and kissed her.

"I love you, Mrs. Puckermen."

"I love you, Mr. President."

Giving her one last kiss he grabbed her hand as they faced the crowd before them.


End file.
